


Post-Mission Decompression

by marieadriana



Series: Decompression [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Nobody thought anything of Steve disappearing after a battle, until after Bucky joined them.Two years of missions with the Avengers had elapsed.  They’d fought in all kinds of conditions, in different groupings.  The details changed, but the broad strokes remained the same:  Steve finished fighting, debriefed with his superiors, made sure his teammates got checked out by medical and ate something –and then he disappeared.





	Post-Mission Decompression

Nobody thought anything of Steve disappearing after a battle, until after Bucky joined them.

Two years of missions with the Avengers had elapsed. They’d fought in all kinds of conditions, in different groupings. The details changed, but the broad strokes remained the same: Steve finished fighting, debriefed with his superiors, made sure his teammates got checked out by medical and ate something – 

and then he disappeared.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and assumed Steve went to have a drink and brood in private. “He mother hens us in the field enough – you know he’s got to feel guilty every time we get hurt,” he pointed out to Natasha. “And he’s all supportive and shit, won’t drink in front of me anymore. I bet he goes looking for solutions at the bottom of a bottle.”

Clint had a much different perspective. “Bubble bath,” he said sagely when the subject came up over curry. “Gotta be. He disappears looking tense, reappears several hours later having cleaned up and looking sleepy. Bath. Totally. I bet he uses organic free-range luxury bubbles, too.”

“Nah,” Tony had countered, waving a fork in the air. “Cap would never use anything that frivolous.”

Thor assumed it was some private ritual, something related to the faith of his childhood. “Steven is a pious man,” he intoned gravely. “The weight of leadership rests heavily upon his shoulders. I pray that he finds solace in his faith.”

Bruce hadn’t ventured an opinion – but he’d remarked that he hoped Steve was using some of the meditation exercises he’d learned from Bruce. 

Natasha had merely looked at them with scorn. “I think he just needs a break from you knuckleheads.” Then she’d lightly smacked both Tony and Clint on the head before disappearing off to wherever former Russian assassins lurked when not actively tormenting their teammates.

When Sam joined them, he had a much different idea. “Dude paints, right?” he asked during a group Mario Kart tournament. “That’s what he’s off doing. Bet he’s got a whole room full of finished canvases he won’t let us see, and it’s like… therapeutic.” 

It was surprising, then, that after the first mission including the former Winter Soldier – who now answered to ‘Sarge’ on the field, both supersoldiers vanished after debriefing.

~ * ~

Steve barely made it through the door of the quarters they shared in the Tower before he was on Bucky, grabbing at the leather straps and buckles, pulling him close. “Need you, Buck.”

“You got me,” Bucky reassured him. He lifted an eyebrow as he started peeling out of his tactical uniform. “Jesus, Stevie. You look like a starvin’ man.”

“Feel it, too.” Steve focused on shucking out of his own uniform – which would have been easier if he could have kept his hands off Bucky. And his eyes. Eyes would be helpful. But every scrap of skin that Bucky revealed made his mouth water. “God, Bucky.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Bucky shoved the last of his clothes away and prowled towards Steve. “You got it bad tonight, punk. Wasn’t even that big of a mission.” Bucky reached out and grabbed the hair at the back of Steve’s neck, pulling his head back to expose his neck. “Whatcha need, doll?”

“You,” Steve whimpered. “Just – just touch me, please.”

Concerned now, Bucky’s touch gentled. He eased Steve down to his knees, stroking the fine blond hair. “Ain’t nobody been takin’ care of you, Stevie?” 

“Been managing on my own,” Steve mumbled. “Just – just toys and my hands.” He closed his eyes briefly, leaning into Bucky’s touch. “They think I’m a boy scout, Buck – perfect angel. Innocent and pure.”

Bucky started to laugh low in his chest. “You ain’t been pure since 1932.”

“History books skipped that part.”

“Well.” Bucky’s thumb rubbed against Steve’s neck, making him hum. “Guess that means none of the Howlies ever talked.” He stepped closer and offered his cock to Steve. “You want a taste, or need somethin’ else first, doll?”

In answer, Steve blinked up at him through long lashes, and drew Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

“God, you’re as good at that as I remember,” Bucky moaned, his fingers curling in Steve’s hair. “Christ, I dreamed of you in cryo sometimes, you know that babydoll? I’d thaw out hard and wantin’ and not know why.”

Steve brought his hands up, one wrapping around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth while the other cupped Bucky’s balls. He pulled off with a satisfying pop. “I probably shouldn’t find that sexy,” he murmured. He pressed his tongue flat against Bucky’s cock and ran it up the full length along the bottom, on that sensitive ridge.

Bucky growled, fingers of his flesh hand tight on Steve’s scalp. “You’d find a pomegranate sexy right now, Rogers, you’re wound so fuckin’ tight.”

It made Steve chuckle, which added a pleasant vibration to Bucky’s cock. “They’re so red and juicy,” he teased, looking up at Bucky again between passes of his tongue.

“I’ll show you red and juicy,” Bucky shot back, before bodily lifting Steve off the floor and carrying through to the bedroom.

Their quarters had two bedrooms – for some damned reason – but Bucky’d never slept in the one designated as his. This might be the first time he’d had post-mission-thank-fuck-we’re-alive sex with Steve in this century, but it wasn’t the first time they’d slept together since he’d come to the Tower… though until today, it had always been tender and gentle.

“Love it when you do that,” Steve mumbled.

“What, carry you?” Bucky asked, lowering Steve to the bed. The sight of Steve spread out on the comforter was enough to make him grip his cock, hard. 

“Yeah,” Steve answered dreamily. He held out his hands to pull Bucky closer. “Like I’m small again.”

Bucky went to him easily, crowding into his space, hovering over him. “That what you need right now, baby? To feel small?” Steve nodded solemnly, his eyes a little absent. “A’right, doll.” Bucky bent to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, only to find his own nipped instead. “Oh, I see how it is – not just small… manhandled.”

“God, please!”

Chuckling low in his throat, Bucky hooked his metal arm under Steve and dragged him up further on the bed. “You been usin’ toys for two years now… you wanna be my toy instead?” A frantic nod. “You know the rule, Stevie? You remember it?”

“If I say Hoover, it’s all over.”

“Good boy.” Bucky stroked a hand down Steve’s side. His touch stayed gentle a moment longer – just because he needed it. Steve whined, leaning into Bucky’s hand and making him laugh. “Alright, I get the message.” He pushed the pillows off the bed, eyeing the bedframe speculatively. “Would it hold?”

“Doubt it – but I don’t want – ”

“You’ll take what I give you, Rogers,” Bucky snapped, and Steve’s eyes went wide. “Hands above your head, and keep ‘em where I can see ‘em.” Steve complied. His breath sped up until he was almost panting. “Where do you keep your toys, love? You haven’t shown me.” He knew where the bottle of slick was – they’d put a hell of a dent in it – but whatever Steve’d been using on himself hadn’t come into play yet.

“Bathroom,” Steve managed. “Under the towels.”

Bucky pulled away, going to rummage for them. He returned with two medium sized dildos, neither of which was anything special. “Seriously, Steve? You couldn’t at least go crazy with Stark’s money and buy something flashy?”

Steve kept his hands interlaced above his head. “Didn’t want special,” he mumbled. “Just wanted to get off.”

Which Bucky correctly translated to ‘if it had to be without you, it couldn’t be good.’ Shaking his head, Bucky fingered one of the toys. “I want to see you use these.” Steve’s eyes flashed to his. “No, I ain’t gonna make you do without right now, doll.” He set the toys aside and knelt at the edge of the bed. “Thought you might have somethin’ exotic to play with, but I can roll with this.” He grabbed Steve’s ankle and yanked, pulling the large man down the bed. Steve was left in an ungainly sprawl – with a dreamy smile. “What you grinnin’ about, baby?” Bucky taunted. He fished out the bottle of slick and lubed up his flesh fingers.

Another time, he might toy with Steve more – work him up past the ability to speak. But if he’d done all those post-mission adrenaline crashes alone… Bucky wasn’t that cruel. 

He crawled between Steve’s knees, roughly shoving them farther apart. Steve was pliant beneath him. “Need you, Buck.”

“Know you do, baby.” Bucky dipped his head to give Steve’s cock one soft lick before working two fingers into the pretty little hole. It wasn’t virgin tight despite the serum – they had sex often enough for Steve to open up easily beneath his hands – but it was tight enough for it to be a bit of a stretch when Bucky used two fingers to start. He wanted it to ache a little. Not hurt, but to pull tight.

“Yes…” Steve moaned, his hips rocking against Bucky’s hand. “More.”

“Slut,” Bucky purred, dropping his head to press a line of kisses along Steve’s cock. “Always beggin’ for more, ain’t you? How much can you take tonight?” He added a third finger, reveling in the low moan it drew out. “More?”

Steve’s head lolled on the bed, his hands clenched tight together now. “Yes, please.”

“So polite.” Bucky grinned as he felt Steve’s muscles ripple around his fingers. “Sister Roslyn would be so proud to hear you’re usin’ your manners, punk.”

“Don’t… God, Buck,” Steve interrupted himself to push back against Bucky’s fingers. “Don’t talk about the nuns in bed, jerk.”

Bucky laughed. “Thought you wanted me to be rough?”

Steve glared at him. “Bastard.”

“Hey, leave my parentage out of it.” He sucked a hickey in the crease of Steve’s hip, regretting that it wouldn’t last longer. His fingers continued to thrust and twist inside Steve, making the supersoldier beg and whimper.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve whined. “Want your cock.” His hips rolled against Bucky’s hand. 

Just to be a jerk, Bucky waited a moment longer, nipping and biting little bruises onto Steve’s torso. One particularly rough bite made Steve gasp and Bucky saw his hand flex – saw him try to reach for Bucky. He caught himself. Very well… Bucky would reward such obedience.

He pulled his fingers free, ignore Steve’s desperate whine, and lined up his cock. He was almost hard enough to hurt, and it was excruciating to sink into Steve’s hot hole without losing control. Bottoming out, he held himself still – not for Steve’s benefit, but because he damned near blew his load right there.

Steve wasn’t the only one dealing with an excess of adrenaline.

Bucky felt Steve’s legs come up around him, locking behind his back. He breathed hard for a heartbeat – two – before blowing out a breath and starting to move. “Fuck, you feel so good around me,” he murmured, dropping his head down to rest against Steve’s. “Always feels like the first time.”

Steve’s legs tightened around him, forcing him just that little bit deeper. “Love you too, jerk – but right now, need you to fuck me.”

“Slut.” It wasn’t an insult between them but something said with exasperated affection. “God, how did you manage with just toys?” Bucky drew back and drove in, hard. Steve grunted, and Bucky grinned in satisfaction.

“Badly,” Steve gasped. “Barely holdin’ it together.” Brooklyn slipped into his tone, so carefully cultivated out for stage and screen. “Harder, Buck. Need it.”

Ever obliging, Bucky set a punishing rhythm – hard and fast and deep, so brutal he was almost sobbing himself. They were both drenched in sweat and trembling, moving so forcefully on the bed that Steve’s head was threatening to bang against the headboard. “Walk funny for days,” Bucky mumbled, dropping his head again to bite at the flesh of Steve’s shoulder. “Mark you up. Ev’rybody know you’re mine.”

“God, yes,” Steve moaned, and his hands flexed helplessly. “Can I touch you, Buck? Please?”

“Yeah, babydoll.” 

At the gasped permission, Steve brought his hands around Bucky, clutching him closer. His fingertips dug into the flesh of Bucky’s ass, trying to bring him closer yet, almost more. Always wanted him deeper and harder and moremoremore.

“You need my hand, beautiful?” Bucky asked, so close to the edge he could feel it in the tips of his hair. “Or you gonna come just on my cock?” In answer, Steve’s back arched and his cock gave a desperate twitch. Bucky chuckled. “Untouched it is.” He latched his teeth on Steve’s neck, dug his fingers into the strong muscles of Steve’s thighs, and emptied himself into his lover.

Steve wailed, the sound familiar even if it had been a long time since Bucky’d heard that particular noise. His hands clenched on Bucky’s ass and he followed him into orgasm, spilling between them in long pulses.

Bucky thrust once more before dropping onto Steve, gasping. He’d have worried about crushing him, but Steve had him in a vice grip… and Bucky knew from experience that Steve liked to be pinned down like this. “Goddamn,” Bucky breathed. “Even better than I remember.”

Steve slid his hands up from Bucky’s ass, wrapping them more comfortably around his torso. “Guess we won.”

“Fuck, did we ever.” Bucky managed a tired, sweaty kiss. “Love you, punk.”

“Love you too, jerk.”

~ * ~

“I’m gonna be havin’ words with your team, punk,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s neck later that night, after a second round.

“What?” Steve pulled away to stare at Bucky. “Why?”

Bucky pulled him close again. “They’re your team, they’re supposed to take care of you. How’d none of them know what you needed?”

“I never… told anyone,” Steve admitted slowly. “And they aren’t… they don’t do that shit, Buck. Not like the Howlies.”

“Bullshit.” Bucky snorted. “Just ‘cause they ain’t doin’ it with you don’t mean they ain’t doin’ it. I bet you ten bucks that Natalia and Barton burn off their battle like this too. Thor’s from a warrior race – they probably fuck like bunnies.” He nuzzled back into Steve. “Tony’ll have sex with anything that holds still long enough. I ain’t sure about Stark or Wilson. I reckon Banner just watches.” He smoothed a hand down Steve’s chest. “Think he’d like to watch us next time?”

“Buck!”

“You gettin’ shy on me, doll?” Bucky’s lips curved against Steve’s skin. “You let Dum-Dum watch.”

Steve squirmed. “That’s different.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“I knew he was into it.”

Bucky laughed. “Babydoll, if you give them half a chance, the rest of your team’ll be plenty into it.”


End file.
